The term “blender” is used to refer to a domestic or commercial countertop device having a square, round or other jug that is removably mounted on a motorised base. The motor in the base provides rotating power to a blade assembly located in the jug. Blenders of this type are well known, for example, appearing on the applicant's web site www.breville.com.au. When the blades of a blender are operating, liquids in the jug are propelled up the inner walls of the jug and a lid is required to prevent those liquids from spilling.
Users wishing to add ingredients to a jug while the lid is on sometimes have the option of removing a portion of the lid, such as a central measuring cap.
Users wishing to add a fresh citrus juice to the contents of a blender jug will normally juice the citrus fruit in a separate device or appliance and add the juice to the blender jug, either by removing the lid or a portion of it.